Behind ClosED Doors
by Skymouth
Summary: During a game of Spin the Bottle, Kevin and Eddy spend some time getting to know each other a little better then expected. KevinEddy slash


Behind ClosED Doors

By Brenna "Snakelady" Dawkins

An Ed, Edd, and Eddy Fanfic

Disclaimer: All characters are owned by Danny Antonucci, aka Cartoon, and Cartoon Network. I own nothing. Nothing I tell you! No money was made from this fic.

Rating: PG13

Summary: During a game of Spin the Bottle, Kevin and Eddy spend some time getting to know each other a little better then expected. Kevin+Eddy slash

(AN: This strange pairing came about one day when I was trying to figure out why Kevin was so hostile towards Eddy, plus I was trying to come up with an EEE slash fic and wanted to try something besides among the Ed's. Then this little gem came to mind! Wrote it in one day! Funny how my other EEE fic 'ConsEDquences' is also a Kevin and Eddy based… but a bit on the darker side. Enjoy!)

A giggling Sara came out of the closet with a blushing yet seriously dazed Jimmy in tow. She drug her partner in crime back to the small circle of kids made up by the cul-de-sac gang. There being only two girls in the whole cul-de-sac didn't leave a lot of options, of course, that also meant that eventually two guys were going to have to get in that closet together. Everyone had vetoed the idea of inviting the Kanker's to even out the girls among the group and thought that an uneven number of girls might make the game more interesting… more scary.

It was Eddy's turn at the bottle. He was sitting across from Nazz and he had practiced his bottle spinning technique for a few hours before the game to get it just right. Pinky up, sly grin on his face, barely a nudge, and the bottle turned. His eyes were on it hopefully. Finally, his one chance to kiss Nazz and it'd be okay 'cause that was the rules! Five minutes. Five minutes alone in the dark with the girl of his dreams. He was sweating when the bottle slowed to a crawl and then finally stopped in place.

Anxiously, with a big grin on his face, he followed the bottle's nose, expecting to see those big beautiful blue eyes on him and a smile on those perky lips of hers. Instead, he stared at a backward cap, beady eyes boring into his, and a scowling mouth… all belonging to Kevin.

"Do overs!" Eddy cried in panic and reached for the bottle, but Rolf grabbed the bottle up before he could and hugged it to his chest.

"No do overs, silly looking Ed-boy. Those are the rules." Rolf's words were like a rock in Eddy's gut.

Sure, it had been funny to think about Double D having to kiss Johnny or Rolf or Kevin, but now when it was his time, it wasn't funny anymore. Why'd he agree so readily to not inviting the Kanker's? At least they were girls… sort of.

"Come on, Dork. Rules are rules." Kevin stood, using his usual annoyed tone.

Eddy turned big puppy dog eyes on Edd, pleading.

"Rules ARE rules, Eddy." Double D said all unhelpful.

Kevin grabbed Eddy by the back of the collar and dragged the continuously protesting shorter boy off to the closet to the rest of the groups evil snickers. Eddy was mortified. They were already laughing at him. He HATED that!

Kevin shut the closet door to Sara singing the tune of "Kevin and Eddy sittin' in a tree!"

It was dark and Eddy was exceedingly glad of that mercy. The closet was tiny and there was so much stuff on the floor that he was forced to stand nearly face to face with Kevin. Or rather, face to chest.

"You're gonna hit me!" Eddy whimpered and cringed, preparing for the obvious blow. Eddy jumped when he felt Kevin's breath on his cheek.

"I'm not gonna hit you." His voice was slightly less irritated at him then usual. The taller boy wrapped his arms around his waist and drew him in close so their belly's touched. Eddy had braced his hands on Kevin's shoulders, trying to lean as far back as he could to get away. God help him, Kevin thought, but he'd wanted to do this for a very long time. The very idea had frightened the bejeezus out of him so much that he countered those alien feelings with hostility. It killed a little part of him every time he seriously beat the crap out of Eddy. But better to pretend all was normal. Better to be the only strong male figure in the cul-de-sac. And now, because of this lame game Nazz had forced him to play, he'd finally get to do something about all that built up frustration.

Five minutes wasn't enough to do all he wanted to do with Eddy.

He bent over and fumbled in the dark for Eddy's lips. His own encountered cheek, nose, chin… FINALLY!

A surprised muffle came out of Eddy when he felt Kevin's lips press down on their mark after a few failed attempts. Kevin was kissing him, moving his lips expertly. Eddy had to wonder if he had been practicing on Nazz and felt a stab of jealousy. Why do girls always have to go for the jocks? It wasn't fair! He tried to think of Nazz as Kevin continued the kiss. He didn't kiss Kevin back. That'd be just too weird. He was still braced against Kevin, even though Kevin had managed to draw him in closer. The taller boy was just that much stronger then him. There was no way Eddy could possibly escape without bodily harm. So he endured it.

"Open up, Dork." Kevin muttered into his mouth, lips still pressing down on his.

Eddy jerked back and gasped for breath. His first kiss had been with Edd, of all things. (Of course, he didn't consider any of the kisses he'd received via Kanker's.) It had been instigated by a blackmail. Of course Kevin had been the culprit. And now this! "No way! It ain't happening!"

Kevin took one hand and cradled the back of Eddy's head, forcing it closer to him. "Oh come on, Eddy. It isn't THAT bad, is it?"

"Well, it certainly isn't THAT good! Why couldn't you be Nazz? All I ever wanted was just for a real girl to kiss me! That too much to ask?"

Kevin scowled and hated how it hurt to hear that Eddy wasn't enjoying himself as much as he was. He didn't know why he'd hoped Eddy would turn to putty once he got him in his arms when he himself could barely come to terms with his own distressing feelings. Then he got an idea, "Well Eddy. Wouldn't you rather know how to impress a girl with a kiss? Or would you rather fumble around like a dork?"

"Well…" Eddy hesitated.

"Perfect opportunity to practice before the big game. You can always pretend you were always the stud that way."

"You… really know how to French?"

"Open your crusty mouth and find out."

Nervous, Eddy complied. Kevin leaned in again and found Eddy's lips easier this time. To his delight, Eddy's mouth was wide open to him and he plunged his tongue in eagerly. He felt Eddy jump back slightly in response and worried that any moment the dork would clamp his teeth down on his tongue. But luckily that didn't happen. He drew the boy in even closer. Eddy's forearms now rested on Kevin's chest loosely, his hands over the taller boys shoulders.

Kevin stroked Eddy's tongue, coaxing the limp thing into action. He felt Eddy's anxiety and tried rubbing his back in small circles in hopes to get the shortest of the Ed's to relax. It seemed forever before Eddy's tongue finally responded to his. Kevin could tell Eddy was trying to mimic his actions, trying to learn how to French. To Kevin, it was Heaven.

Greatly daring, Kevin removed the hand supporting Eddy's head and slipped it in between him and Eddy. Eddy didn't move away, he was concentrating on the kiss. Kevin inwardly smiled and let his hand slip up under Eddy's shirt so it rested on the boys stomach. He felt Eddy quiver, but still the younger boy didn't pull away. Hoping Eddy would respond favorably, he moved his hand up to the boys weak chest and let it rest there in the center. He could feel Eddy's heart pounding hard. He didn't blame him, Kevin's own was moving at freight train speed. He bolstered up his courage and slid his hand across Eddy's underdeveloped pecs so that his fingers lightly brushed against Eddy's left nipple.

Eddy grunted in Kevin's mouth and his eyes opened though it was so dark he couldn't see anything anyway. He stayed lip-locked, though nervously. What was Kevin doing? He gasped, almost breaking contact with Kevin as he felt the boys fingers lightly grip his nipple and give it a slight twist. He almost pulled back, fearful of the dreaded Purple Nurple. But Kevin didn't seem interested in harming him. Another twist, another gasp from him, another conflicting emotion swimming through his muddled brain.

He continued the kiss as Kevin administered some heady attention. He found himself blushing as he realized he now had a hard on. He hoped to God Kevin didn't find that out. He would never live it down! Of course, it confused him why Kevin was doing these things to him in the first place. He wasn't hurting, he was pleasuring. Eddy had no idea how much time had gone by. Five minutes hadn't seemed so long before. Of course now, now he was actually trying his best not to enjoy himself.

Kevin kissed him passionately. He had to make the most of those five minutes! The hand that had been rubbing Eddy's back slid down to the boys buttocks and pressed him into his groin. He was so stiff it hurt! He was amazed to discover then that Eddy appeared to be as well. It heartened him that Eddy seemed to be finally responding.

A knock on the door followed by some sniggering startled them and they broke their kiss, each quietly gasping for air. Kevin's hand was still attached to Eddy's nipple and he suddenly felt scandalized for it.

"Yo, Kevin, Eddy, it's been TEN MINUTES! You two EVER gonna come outta there?" It was Johnny and he obviously was finding their situation very amusing. "You said it, Plank!" They heard everyone else's twittering from behind the door and knew everyone was enjoying this way too much.

Eddy grit his teeth, not knowing how to feel presently. Well, one thing he DID know how to feel, and that was embarrassment. Why hadn't they come to get them sooner? His heart was still in his throat and he nervously ran his tongue along the inside of his teeth, still tasting Kevin in his mouth and scared that he didn't mind it. He pushed away from Kevin and Kevin held onto him for a moment longer. Eddy's heart pounded still and he wondered what the hell was up with Kevin and why didn't Mr. Macho let him go? Then he felt a tongue lightly lick along the ridge of his ear and Eddy shuddered at the wonderful sensation.

"If you want to continue this," Kevin shocked himself by whispering into Eddy's ear, "come by my house at seven."

Kevin then suddenly let Eddy go. Eddy's head swam. He was utterly confused. He looked up at Kevin's face even though he couldn't see it, wishing he could. But as soon as the door opened and light flooded into the small closet, he ducked his head and all he could do was stare at the floor. He knew his face was flushed and wanted to just curl up and die of embarrassment right then and there. He heard all of the group snickering and knew they were laughing at him. Stupid game! Stupid Kevin for confusing him like that!

"I-I-I'm not gonna play this anymore. See ya." And Eddy rushed out of Johnny's house, shutting out the sounds of laughter at his expense. He didn't notice that Kevin was the only one who seemed disappointed at his departure. He didn't notice that Double D was silently noticing this as well.

He hated be laughed at! Hated being the butt of a joke! Was that what that had been? Was that the ultimate joke? If he went to Kevin's would they all be waiting there for him in ambush, waiting to jeer at him, humiliate him? But what if they weren't there? What if it had been a genuine offer by Kevin to him? Why suddenly now? Why did it seem that Kevin had the hots for him? Why was he even considering going to the boys house at the designated time to even find out? He was crazy. That was it. The whole thing just messed with his mind was all. He could ignore it. He was good at ignoring anything he found unpleasant.

He hid in his room. His one place of refuge and put on a record, trying to not think about Kevin kissing him, touching him, and the embarrassing hard on he'd gotten out of that. A knock on his door sounded and he ignored that, turning up the music.

"Come on, Eddy. It's me." Called Double D.

"Go away!" Eddy called back hotly. He didn't know why he felt angry at Double D. Maybe because his best friend hadn't rescued him when he had the chance.

"Open this door, Eddy."

"Open it or I'll huff and I'll puff and I'll come a callin!" Ed shouted, interrupting Edd.

"NO!" Eddy shouted back stubbornly.

BANG! Pause. BANG! Pause. BANG! The door swung open. Ed was in Edd's arms, laughing, pleased at being used as a battering ram. "Again! Again, Double D!"

"Later, Ed." Double D strolled into Eddy's room uninvited. Ed cavorted inside in his usual awkward gait.

Eddy was sitting on his bed. Double D sat beside him. Ed jumped onto the bed and began to bounce on it. "One potato, two potato, three potato four!" He sang.

"Ed, please!" Double D admonished his manic friend.

Ed settled down, chortling at some private joke that only he would understand.

"There's no need to be upset about what happened, Eddy. It was ONLY a game." Double D patted Eddy's shoulder but Eddy shrugged him off angrily.

That's what had confused Eddy. HAD it been only a game to Kevin? Kevin sure was putting on a good game face then. But then what about Kevin's offer? Was that part of the game? Part of the humiliation? Toy with his already confused emotions? It was too cruel!

"It didn't feel like it was only a game in there." Eddy finally said dejectedly and felt his eyes misting up. Please let it not have been just part of the game!

Double D was slightly taken aback. What had happened in there? He wondered, then decided he didn't want to know.

"Well, whatever happens, Eddy, whatever you choose, I'll always be your friend." Edd wanted his best friend to know that and tried putting his hand on his shoulder again. He was grateful that Eddy didn't shrug him off this time.

"We all family! I got all my Ed's and me!" Ed sung happily and plopped down on the other side of Eddy. "Friends 'till the end, Eddy!"

Eddy smiled then. He could always count on the Ed's no matter what befell him. "You guys are great."

Later he went by Kevin's house and the taller boy was pleasantly surprised to see him.

"Didn't think you'd come by." He let the boy in.

"Thought it'd be worth the risk." Eddy said to him.

At that, Kevin smiled broadly and led him up to his room.

The End


End file.
